


King for a Night

by DontStalkHaley



Series: Sunny D [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Pegging, Pregnancy Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, foot job, yeah we be peggin our 2d husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStalkHaley/pseuds/DontStalkHaley
Summary: Femdom fic where the sunny knight is my sub and im called king~ I Love Gawain and love fucking him ~Have another self insert Gawain smut fic~Open to requests~ please I'm bored and don't know what to write next~
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Reader
Series: Sunny D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Welcome Home

I sat, wearing nothing but Gawain’s heavy fur cloak, sipping a glass of red wine. He should have been home by and I was beginning to grow restless. 

I shifted, crossing my right leg over my left and tapped a nail on my glass. I could feel my cheeks flushing a bit from the wine. I had been drinking more than I had planned but I was feeling anxious and bored. 

I blinked slowly and chewed my lip a bit. My knight was late and I was missing him and it was starting to ruin my plan for the evening. 

I ran an anxious hand through my hair and down my neck, running cool fingers down my chest and gently down one of my breasts and trailed down my stomach, resting my hand on my crossed thigh. 

Gawain. Thinking about him made me flush with warmth and I swallowed hard. I uncrossed my legs and gave my slit a tentative stroke while sipping my wine. I shifted my hips a bit and spread my legs a little, giving me easier access to myself. 

It wasn’t my hands that started to get me wet, yet fluids came. It was thinking about him. His wavy blond hair that I would tangle my fingers in, his soft blue eyes that always gazed at me so kindly, his soft lips that kiss me and whisper gentle words to me, his hands and arms that held me and were so powerful but he was so gentle with me. 

I finished my glass of wine and placed the cup on the floor. I licked my lips before gently biting my lower lip as while thinking about his hands, I used mine to gently rub my clit. It felt nice, but it should be him doing it, not just me thinking of him doing it. 

Just when I was beginning to feel impatience and frustration mounting, I heard the door and him call out that he was home. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” I called to him, trying to hide the sexual frustration in my voice. 

The gentle clanking of his armor gave away where he was and he entered the kitchen, holding a bouquet of red and white roses. 

When he saw me, wearing only his cape, legs spread, toying with myself, cheeks flushed from the wine, he froze. He seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment, his eager eyes drinking in my form as he looked me up and down. 

“You’re late,” I said, my eyes not leaving his beautiful, radiant face. 

“Please forgive me, m’lady,” he let out a deep breath. He stepped into the kitchen before me, kneeling and presenting me with the flowers. 

I removed my fingers from between my legs, them wet with my juices and I rose to my feet, the cape fluttering with my movements. I took the flowers into my arm and when he went to rise to his feet I pushed him back down to his knees. 

“No,” I said, grasping his chiseled jaw and tilting his face up to mine.I ran a thumb across his lips but did not press mine to them. When he opened his mouth to say something, I silenced him by pressing my fingers coated in my juices into his mouth. “Stay kneeling, my knight. You made me wait and now you have consequences to atone for.”

His sparkling blue eyes never left mine, his warm tongue caressing my fingers and he let out a deep exhale. I stroked his cheek with my thumb as he sucked my juices from my fingers hungrily. I removed my fingers and left him kneeling there as I picked up my wine glass, placed it in the sink and put the roses on the counter. 

I then turned back to him. He was still in his armor and hadn’t moved except for his head and eyes that watched me. 

I put my hands on my hips and walked back to my chair, my breasts now freed to the air as the cloak moved with me. 

His eyes opened a bit, his lust for my breasts on full display and he licked his lips, cheeks flushing. 

“What are you waiting for? Undress,” I commanded, my tone firm. He dematerialized his armor and clothes, leaving him completely naked before me. 

He was already stiff as I stood before him, taking one hand off my hip, I grasped his jaw and ran my hand down his face and grabbed a handful of hair at the nape of his neck. He gasped as I jerked his head back and bit his neck. It wasn’t enough to break skin but it was enough to make his breathing hitch. I bit him again, harder this time before releasing him. 

I moved the chair forward until it was about a foot away from him and I sat back down in it. He had not moved anything other than his head and eyes again, watching me with slightly glazed and eager eyes. 

“You are to address me as your king,” I said, my posture stiff and I gazed down at him through slitted eyes, yet my breathing betrayed that I was interested. “Do you understand, sir Gawain?”

“Yes, my liege,” he replied, bowing his head and placing a hand to his breast. 

“Very good,” I licked my lips and gently took a foot and gently ran the back of it up his erection, causing his eyes to snap open and a light gasp escaped him. 

I ran the pad of my big toe back down him, gently caressing his testicles with my toes before pressing into them with the ball of my foot, softly making him moan. I wasn’t applying enough pressure to actually hurt him as that was not my goal or intent. 

His blue eyes fixated on me as I removed my foot and he moved the hand from his breast to his powerful and sturdy thigh. He swallowed hard and I met his gaze, smirking.

“Open your mouth,” I commanded and he obliged. I took my right hand and inserted my index, middle and ring finger into his warm and wet mouth, gently tugging his tounge and he moaned softly into my fingers. I removed my hand and ran a wet finger across his lips before leaning back in the chair and adjusted my posture and spread my legs, showing off my wet pussy. 

“Good boy,” I praised, gently taking my wet fingers and gently stroking my entrance, rolling a finger on my clit while he watched. He swallowed hard, his breathing growing excited and heavy.

I took my dry fingers and spread my lips, putting my pussy on full display while with my wet hand still playing with my clit. I bit my lip and gazed into his eyes with mine that were half closed. 

“Sir Gawain, you seem very excited,” I teased, gently moving my fingers, damp with his saliva down to my opening and I tenderly stroked myself before gently inserting them into my hot and wet pussy. “Does your king’s body entice you? Are you full of lust for your king?” 

“I,” he said, voice cracking. “I will be nothing but honest with you, my liege, I am afraid I am consumed with desire and lust for you and your beautiful body.”

“My, my,” I purred. “Your restraint is admirable, for I am so close to you and so open to you and your manhood so stiff and you could overpower me if you gave into your lust, yet your loyalty to your king restrains you.” 

“I am honored by your words, my king,” he said, swallowing hard. “I would not dare touch you without your permission and unless it is the will of you, my king.”

“Extend your hand, sir Gawain,” I ordered, taking my hands to grasp his hand that he placed palm up to me.

I gently took his index and middle finger into my wet mouth, sucking on his digits before removing them with a wet pop. I then used one hand to spread myself again and used my other hand to move his fingers into me, making both of us lightly gasp. I rolled my hips, greatly enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside me. I could feel myself twitching around his fingers and I knew he could feel it as well.

“Keep your arm like that there,” I said, my composure breaking a little. “But I permit you to move your fingers.”

“I am grateful for your kindness, my king,” he said, eagerly wiggling his fingers inside me. 

I let out a squeak when he began to scissor his fingers inside of me, stretching my walls that were wet and hot and eager for his touch. I held onto his wrist with both my hands when he gently used his thumb on my clit, rolling it gently. I found myself bucking my hips into his hand, pressing myself into him as much as I could. He just felt so good. 

I had to muffle my cry when he stopped scissoring my pussy and when he proceeded to instead insert a third finger and made and upward motion, curling his fingers into me, stroking my g spot and making my breathing heavy and my pussy twitched more excitedly, my wetness now leaking out of me and dampening his cloak. 

“Ah, my king, my body and sword are for your use,” he swallowed hard, enjoying himself a lot as I bucked my hips into him, biting my lip hard and holding his arm to grind against. “I am here to serve you.”

I took a foot and stroked his twitching manhood with it, exciting him and causing him to apply more force to my clit while continuously stroking my pussy with eager fingers. The extra pressure on my clit proceeded to send me over the edge and I proceeded to come on his hand, his fingers never stopping their movement and a shudder wracked my body. 

I dared not cry out his name at my climax because he was being punished and didn’t deserve that honor. 

His hand still held by mine was soaked with my juices and I gently pulled it back, freeing his fingers. I leaned forwards, meeting his eyes, sparkling with excitement. I kissed the palm of his hand before taking his fingers into my mouth, I greedily sucked my taste off his fingers, gently whimpering as I curled my tongue around his fingers. 

He stifled a moan, his member twitching with eagerness. I gently ran the back of my foot along the smooth and hot bottom of his cock. His excitement fueling me as I began to grow excited again, my pussy growing hot as I sucked his fingers and stroked his cock with my foot, it twitching excitedly under my touch. My breathing grew deeper and he let out a soft whine, knowing he would be punished more if he was noisy.

I released his fingers from my mouth before bringing his hands now wet with my saliva back down to my entrance, now back to being hot and wet with anticipation. 

“Your king is not yet satisfied with your work, sir Gawain,” I said, meeting his eyes that were watching me so intently. I removed my foot and his hand and stood, leaning over him. I placed his hand to my breast, his thumb brushing my hard nipple. “You look so pretty kneeling like that.”

“My king,” the knight said, pride and honesty in his voice that was a bit stiff from his sexual frustration. “My body, soul and sword are yours to be used however you see fit.” 

“Good,” I said, stepping over his extended knee, straddling it under me. “I think I will use your body, and your sword.” 

I released his hand that was cupping my breast and leaned down a bit to gently grasp and stroke his erection. I sat on his thick and firm thigh, grinding my clit and slit down on his leg and he let out a deep groan. He was twitching under my fingers and the head was hard and slick with precum. I grinded into him, whimpering gently as I could feel his muscles rippling under me. 

“You have my permission, to play with my breasts,” I told him, knowing he was desperate to toy with my bosom. 

His eyes lit up with delight. He gently stooped to press his eager lips to mine before gasping into my lips as I grasped his stiffness firmly and stopped my stroking. I stopped riding his thigh for a moment and gazed sharply into his eyes. He swallowed hard and parted our lips before looking down to me, his eyes wide with surprise.

“I do not recall giving you permission to kiss me,” I hissed. “Your punishment for that, is that you are not allowed to suck or kiss my breasts. You may only toy with them with your fingers and hands.” 

“I see,” he said, moving to his free hand to his breast as he closed his eyes and bowed to me, accidentally pressing our foreheads together. “I will accept this punishment for not heeding my king.”

I loosened my grasp on him, returning to the gentle stroking and I bit his neck, causing his eyes to fly open. I gave him a slightly mischievous look before moving the hand under the cape to my lower back, having him cup my ass and encouraging him to move me along his thigh while I pressed against him. 

I released my bite, leaving a bite mark with a pink ring. I licked my lips and gazed up at him, sliding myself closer to his hip, grinding my clit against where his bent leg met his muscular abs. One of his hands was on my ass and the other thumbing and pinching my nipple. I let out a soft moan, pressing my head into his soft and muscular chest. I buried my face into his warm and dense breast to muffle my moans as he began to press me faster and harder against him. 

I continued and began to pick up the pace in stroking his cock which was twitching excitedly. I slid my other hand behind his back, digging my nails into him as I whimpered into his chest. I then pulled my face from his breast to speak. 

“My, my, brave and loyal sir Gawain, your sword is positively enormous,” I purred to him. “I feel safe as a king to know that it is in your capable hands and in my service. I think I shall call upon your sword when I desire it.”

I proceeded to take his nipple into my mouth, giving it a strong and firm suck and making him whine. 

“I thank you, my king,” his voice was strained. “It is my honor to provide my sword to you when you need or want it.”

He pinched and pulled my nipple, cupping my large breast in his firm hands. He and I picked up the pace of my humping and I grazed his nippple gently with my teeth and sped my stroking pace, making him gasp. 

“My knight,” I gasped out, my breathing growing heavy as my wet pussy was growing hotter and I could feel my orgasm swelling. “I want you, to cum for your king. I want you to release as your king commands.” 

I returned to sucking on his nipple, digging my nails into his back and I could feel my own release coming.

“As my lord commands,” he let out a deep and guttural grunt before his body was wracked with his orgasm. 

The knight’s trembles from his release sent me over the edge and with a cry of ecstasy, I dug my nails into his back and released his shaking and spraying cock to grasp his waist and dig my nails into him. His hand released my breast to cup my ass with both his hands and press me even harder against his hot and firm body. 

The orgasm had drained me a bit and both of our cum covered his abdomen and leg. I pressed my head against his firm breast and closed my eyes for a moment.


	2. King's Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men be gettin pegged

When I opened them, I was laying on the bed, wrapped in his cloak still. I rubbed an eye gently as I sat up to look for my knight. He wasn’t in the room so I rolled to the edge of the bed and rose to my feet, feeling a bit shaky. I walked to the kitchen where he wasn’t either. 

He was in the bathroom, I could hear the shower running when I stood outside the door. I gently ran a finger across my inner thigh. My finger ran cleanly across my bare skin, meaning that he did some cleanup on me as well. 

I leaned my back against the bathroom door, hugging myself and tucking my chin into my chest as I thought about him, warmth blossoming in my chest. 

I regained some composure and tapped my knuckle on the door and called to him, “Your king requests your presence in her quarters when you have finished.”

I decided to head back to the bedroom before flopping onto the bed, burying my face into one of the soft pillows that smelled like him. I nuzzled my face into his pillow and took a deep exhale before gently slapping my cheeks so I would back into the proper mindset. 

I gathered all the pillows and blankets from the room and piled them by the headboard of the bed where I then sat, perched like the king of naps. 

My knight gently knocked on the door, startling me a little.

“My king,” I heard him call. “May I enter your bedchamber?”

“Yes, sir Gawain,” I responded. “You are allowed to enter.”

He stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. He held one of the red roses in his hand. His soft blue eyes lighting up at the sight of me. My eyes and heart were soft at the sight of him but a coy smile touched my lips.

“Sir Gawain, bring me my sword and its oil,” I ordered. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he obliged, walking over to a dresser and retrieving it and some lube. He then walked over to the bed, knelt and presented me with the two requested items and the rose. I stood on the bed and took my sword and the lube. I hesitated and then took the rose before equipping my sword and sitting back down on my throne.

“Rise sir Gawain,” I commanded. “Your king requires your services and for you to disrobe.”

“Yes ma’am,” he chimed. 

He removed his towel and sat before me on the bed. Even with me sitting on pillows and blankets he was about eye level to me. I placed the lube next to me and spun the rose between my fingers. I gestured to my sword, eyes fixed on him.

“Service your king, sir Gawain,” I ordered.

“I live to serve you my liege,” he said before moving forward to take it in his pretty mouth. 

“Serve me you do and serve me you will,” I purred, watching the knight take my strap into his mouth, his head bobbing. 

He was already hard and I was growing a bit damp but wasn’t quite wet yet. His eagerness and enthusiasm turning me on more than the psudohead he was giving me. His breath was hot and heavy on my navel as he bobbed and sucked. I spread my legs a little, getting excited by watching him work. 

“You may finger my royal cunt,” I told him and he joyfully took me up on it, giving my slit a gentle stroke before spreading me and stroking me again.

I let out a gentle moan when he pressed his middle finger into me, bottoming it out at his knuckle. He wriggled the finger inside of me, gazing up at my face, pinched a little in pleasure. He let out a gentle hum of satisfaction at my reaction, his head still bobbing on my strap. He removed his finger and I gazed down at him, looking a little displeased. I saw a smile curl the edges of his lips as he inserted his index finger and his middle finger into my now fully wet pussy and he began to scissor his fingers, eliciting a small gasp from me. 

I threw my head back and with my free hand, I ran my fingers through his wet and wavy hair. My other hand, clutching the rose I held up to my face, inhaling the sweet scent. He continued to work me, fingers stretching my wet walls that were clenching him, not wanting to let go of the pleasure he was providing and his mouth still sucking my strap. I bit my lip, drawing a little blood. 

I looked back down to him, pulled his head from where it was and leaned down, kissing his neck and then biting it, hard enough that he stopped his fingering and his mouth was open a bit, eyes looking a bit shocked. I then kissed where I bit, then I sucked, making my way to the other side of his neck before biting him there, his breath catching in his throat. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” I purred into his ear. “But since you have stopped, I think it’s time for your to sheath my sword.”

“If that is what you wish, m’lord,” he murmured, swallowing hard. 

He removed his fingers from me and sat back, his member throbbing and stiff as he licked my juices off his fingers. I placed the rose by my side and picked up the lube before getting up, my arousal leaving a wet and dark spot on his cloak. 

“Rest your back upon my throne,” I ordered and he shifted to do so, resting his back onto the mound of blankets and pillows. “Now, open your legs.” 

“Yes, my king,” he spread his legs, bending them at the knee. 

I licked my lips and stepped between his legs before I sat down between them. I took the bottle of lube, squeezing some of the cool gel into one of my palms, I gently rubbed it between my hands, heating it with my body heat before taking one hand and stroking up and down my strap before taking my other hand and gently walking it down the smooth and hot bottom of his cock, down down down, past his balls and his taint to his asshole. 

He bit his lip gently when he felt my lubricated fingers slide down his shaft and when I pressed a digit into him, his bite deepened. His face scrunched as I slip my entire finger into him, gently twisting my wrist as I did so. 

“You must ease up and relax,” I purred, enjoying myself. “Do you not trust your king?”

“I,” he grunted out, trying to relax. “Do trust you, my liege.”

“Good, now, relax, give your body to your king.”

I slid a second digit into him, causing him to clench a bit in surprise. I was satisfied with the lubricating of my strap and used that hand to run up and down his shaft, causing him to gasp. He gazed down at me, his member twitching under my touch, fingers still damp with lubrication. 

His eyes widened when I began scissoring my fingers inside him, his walls clenching on me in surprise. I withdrew my fingers from him, resulting in a mildly relieved look on his handsome face before it vanishing as I instead pressed my ‘sword’ to his entrance. 

“Relax,” I purred, savoring the look on his face. “Trust in your king.”

I then thrust into his poorly prepared asshole, making him yelp and flinch. I paused for a moment, letting him grow adjusted to the feeling. His face relaxed after a few moments and taking note of his relaxed muscles, took it as a sign to continue and I did, resuming my thrusting, slowly and bottoming out. 

“Need more lubrication?” I questioned, wanting to ensure my knight wasn’t in too much pain.

“Your concern touches me, my king, it is sufficient.”

“Would you like me to stroke your sword while mine is sheathed inside you?” I asked, running a finger wet with residual lube down his shaft.

“If it pleases you, my liege,” he gasped out as I grasped the head of his cock and rubbed it with my thumb, the lube mixing with the precum that had started to leak out of the slit. 

“Mmm,” I licked my lips, yet wouldn’t give him the pleasure of feeling them. “You are being proper and you are behaving yourself, so I think you are deserving of the pleasure of my hand. Should you continue serving me and being formal in addressing me, you may get my second hand or perhaps my lips.” 

I stroked down his stiff cock, it twitching and hot, eager and excited under my touch. I continued to thrust into him, picking up the pace a little. He seemed to have at last relaxed and was enjoying himself, his body now used to the feeling of my strap in him. 

He threw his head back against the blanket throne as I traced a prominent vein down his cock and cupped his balls, moving my other hand to massage both of his testicles at the same time. His hands moved down by me, one propped his hips up to give me better access to him and so I could get deeper into him and the other he rested on his thigh, his blunt nails digging into his skin. 

I left one of my hands massaging his testicles before using the other to stroke up and down his shaft. I picked up the pace of my thrusting, watching him squirm a bit under me. 

“Aah, my king, you are merciful to me, to give me these feelings and this pleasure,” he moaned, his breathing heavy and ragged. “I would entrust my sword and body to you until eternity if you would let me.”

“Good,” I said, picking up my thrusting more. I must have hit his prostate because I watched as his mouth gaped, a silent cry leaving him and his body trembling, yet he didn’t release yet. “Oh? Does my royal sword feel that good, buried deep into you? What a sinful knight you are to be so desperate for your king’s cock.”

“I, I am truly a sinful knight and must repent my sins to you, my king,” he gasped out, trying to focus on my words and to form sentences of his own. He swallowed hard and gazed down to me, his cheeks flushed and a vein popping out on his neck. 

I stopped entirely and he looked down to me. His body was still trembling a little, his cock twitching under where I held it, no longer stroking him or thrusting into him.

“I will hear your sins, my dear knight,” I said, my mischievous eyes meeting his with an emotion I couldn’t quite place. “If my actions held back your ability to confess, I will stop and hear you out.” 

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment, seemly composing himself. He then opened his eyes to meet mine. 

“My king, I will confess to you, that I am full of lust for your ample bosom and your wide hips and soft and chubby stomach and your soft lips. I confess to you that I have sinful thoughts about your cunt and its sweet taste and soft interior. I confess that when I think about your body, that I become aroused and think of fucking you and I touch myself when I think about filling you with my seed and impregnating you. I am driven to climax at the thought of suckling your pregnant and swollen tits and drinking your sweet milk. I pray you may forgive my sins or punish me accordingly.” 

I could feel my breath hitch and my wetness run down my leg at his words. 

“Is that all?” I asked, trying to contain my delight.

“That is all that I have to confess for now, my king.”

“Very well,” I said, nodding to him before giving a strong, deep and hard thrust which made him almost let out a scream with pleasure and surprise. 

My thrusts were hard, deep and fast, striking his prostate and stroking his cock at the same pace. Gasps, groans and pants escaping his lips as I fucked him. My hand that I had stroking his balls I moved to his lower back. He didn’t seem to notice because his orgasm was swelling. 

“My king,” he gasped out. “My body desires release, I beg of you to allow me to cum.”

“Yes,” I panted. “I permit you to cum.”

I could feel him twitching vigorously and I gave him 3 more deep thrusts before he spilled out, his seed spurting out of him as he gave an intense cry, his body wracked with pleasure. I wrapped my hand around his cock, tilting it towards me and pulled him forward by his lower back, collecting his seed on my bosom. 

Once he was finished, I removed my sword from him and stripped it off of me before laying on my back, his hot seed warming my breast. My cunt was still dripping wet and I slipped a finger inside of myself as I gazed at my knight that was taking a moment to collect himself, his eyes glazed with the pleasure of his release. Sweat had lightly beaded both of our foreheads from the exertion of our lust. 

“Sir Gawain,” I called out to him. “When you are able to, your king requires your services.”

He shook his head to clear the pleasure fog before nodding to me. He crawled over to me, pressing a kiss to my collar bone before stopping himself, his eyes watching me, waiting for my consent. 

“Clean your cum from my breasts,” I commanded. “Then you are to service my royal cunt. How well you clean my breasts will determine how you are allowed to pleasure me.”

“I will do my best, my liege.”

His warm and soft tongue lapped my breast and I let out a whimper and leaned back, closing my eyes. I tangled one hand in his damp hair and the other hand I used to stroke my soaked slit. I let out a deep breath and he wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him and his other arm propped him up. Once he was satisfied with how close I was to him, he slipped a hand between my soaked thighs. I spread my legs to give him better access to my cunt.

This feeling was ecstasy. His warm tongue licking my breasts and then him kissing and sucking my breasts after he cleaned himself off of me. Also the feeling of his fingers rubbing my sensitive clit and my drenched pussy that his fingers slipped easily in and out of, my slippery walls twitching and welcoming of his touch. 

My breathing hitched as my pleasure swelled. He rolled my clit under his thumb, knowing that my body was receptive to his touch. He licked my tit clean before planting his lips around my areola and he began sucking like a baby on my hard nipple. I let out a deep moan, pressing his head harder onto my breast; my hips bucking into his hand and my own. 

I could feel my orgasm rising and when his teeth gently grazed my nipple and he moaned, I released, pressing him even harder to my breast as my legs shuddered and I thrust my hips into his hand my pussy clenching and rippling around his fingers. 

When I finished, he took his hand covered in my juices, grasped and grasped my breast still covered in his cum and with a pop he released my nipple from his lips before meeting my eyes and licking his fingers without breaking eye contact, his tongue seductively consuming our mixed flavors. 

“My breast still has your seed on it,” I reminded him. “You aren’t done. Lay on top of me while you clean this one.”

He obliged, pressing his hot and heavy body onto mine, his stiffness brushing my entrance as he wrapped both arms around my back, his hands holding my shoulders and pressing my breasts closer to his face as he lapped eagerly at my other breast. He felt so good, his weight so sturdy and comforting and hot. I couldn’t help but grind against him. I spread my legs and angled my hips up to grind my wetness against his abs. 

He pressed himself farther up me, brushing my entrance, his tip hot and stiff. I let out a moan as he sucked his way up my breast to my nipple before gently taking it in his teeth and pulling it. He then released it, licking the stiff peak before taking it back into his mouth, his cheeks puckered in from the pressure. My hands, tangled into his hair, pressing him harder into my breast, his hands pushing himself into my breast as well, the pleasure making me wriggle under him. 

His tip kept brushing my entrance, making me let out a cry. My breathing grew ragged as my body was growing more excited, still sensitive from the last orgasm. I could tell by his breathing growing heavier that he was also having rising arousal. 

“If you are going to cum again,” I told him with a cracking voice and a pause for a hard swallow. My throat was dry from my moans and panting. “You better not do it on my stomach, put it in my royal cunt or you will be punished.” 

He released my sore and stiff nipple before gazing into my eyes. 

“My king, you would permit me to do so?” 

His tongue lapped at my nipple as he watched my face. I gave him as stern of a look as I could muster in this state.

“You would dare ask me repeat myself?” I snapped before threatening, “If you dare ignore my breasts when you penetrate my pussy, you will not be permitted to suck my breasts when your seed impregnates me.”

“I will do as you say, my king.”

He pulled himself higher on me, his hot and throbbing cock slipping into my eager cunt. His lips latched back onto my nipple, pressing himself into my breast to the point of it almost being painful. But it felt too good to complain. My hips bucked into him without me thinking about it and his hips thrust into me, causing moans to escape my lips and my head to be thrown back. 

I could feel myself thrashing harder as he picked up his thrusting speed and sucked even harder, sensing my rising orgasm, he hummed into my nipple, causing me to elicit a cry of pleasure. My hands moved from his hair to his shoulders and I propped my hips up by bending my knees and angling him deeper into me, his stiff and hard head pressing into my deepest walls. 

“Now! Sir Gawain! Heed your king’s command! Flood my womb with your noble sperm! Impregnate my royal eggs!” I cried out, my orgasm causing me to spasm and cry out his name, my nails scratching his back and my hips bucking as he achieved his own orgasm, his hot seed spilling into my womb, my pussy’s climax milking his cock for as much as it could. 

He released my nipple when my legs went limp and my arms relaxed, settling back in his hair. He gazed up at me, his eyes soft with pleasure and love. I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

I gently pressed his head to my breast, wanting him to rest it there, but he instead got off of me, gently pressing a kiss to my lips when I opened them to complain. I let out a deep exhale after our lips parted. He pulled a blanket from my throne and the rose came with it. He leaned down to kiss the bulge that was my womb swollen with his seed that was beginning to leak out onto the cloak. 

“Mmm, were going to need wash that then, huh?” His smile lit up his face and my life. 

I let out a laugh and he slid a muscular arm under my head and draped the blanket over the two of us. He lay on his side, placing the rose on my chest before resting his other arm over my navel. He pressed his lips to my forehead.

“Yeah,” I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open, fatigue hitting. “Mmm, happy Valentine’s day, my knight.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.” Was the last thing I heard before I nodded off in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know valentines day isnt for another month but shhhhhhh
> 
> If you liked this, drop a comment or kudos ;)


End file.
